


Gold

by mangoezhoez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Divorce, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Mention of abuse, at beginning, depends on how you read it ig, inspired by a song, more of my oikawa siblings agenda, though you have to really pay attention tho, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez
Summary: Written in accordance to Eyes, Nose, Lips by TAEYANG.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this last night while I was listening to Eyes, Nose, Lips by TAEYANG so have this. I tagged angst because of the divorce tag but I don’t think my writing is enough to make y’alls heart hurt.  
> I didn’t write much in the summary because I didn’t really wanna give away anything more than the tags already did?? Sooo,,sorry  
> Like the tags said there WILL be mention of abuse, more specifically slapping. But it wasn’t totally obvious.  
> I think that’s it...  
> Have this 8.5k word brain rot

_ Don’t be sorry _ .  _ That makes me more pitiful. _

“For goodness sakes Atsumu! This is the  _ third _ time!” You yelled at him as you threw the magazine on the table in front of him. Struggling to hold your tears back as you looked over Atsumu. You had been married for almost four years now, and dating for five years before that. Throughout your nine years together it wasn’t weird to hear rumors of Atsumu cheating on you. Especially with all of his fangirls, sadly it didn’t change much when he went pro. Yet, even though he became known as Japan’s “it boy” he still chose you. He chose you nine years ago when he asked you out and chose you again when he went on one knee to ask for your hand in marriage four years ago. Your trust in him and your relationship only became stronger each passing day. At least that’s how you felt. Though what were you supposed to think when he kept on coming out on magazine covers with different girls around his arm each time.

“I told ya it’s nothing to worry about! They’re just girls the coach paired us up with for some promotions.” Atsumu sighed as he looked up at you. “Then why are they so bloody close to you Atsumu.” You slammed your hands on the table as you bit your cheek, holding back your tears. “Bunny it isn’t like that!” Atsumu said as he reached for your hand, “I kept on telling them to stop but I couldn’t do that in front of all the cameras. You know that bunny.” You looked down at his hand on top of yours before looking back up at his eyes. 

His soft eyes being the last thing you saw before your vision started blurring up. Tears leaving wet streaks on your face as Atsumu rushed over to your side of the table and embraced you, letting you cry into his chest. “I’ll try harder. For us.” He whispered in your ear as your shivering started dying down. You could only nod before looking up at him, face red and eyes puffed up. “I’m sorry.”

  
  


_ Look at me one last time. Smile like nothing’s wrong. _

“Japan!” “JAPAN!” You and Atsumu yelled at each other as you jumped up and down. The Japanese National Team’s roster had just come out and Atsumu was one of the setters selected. Not only that but the fashion line that you had been planning on releasing was accepted under a big company. Agreeing to sign you with their company to produce the clothing before shipping it off to different stores around Japan. It was a happy day for both of you. 

“We should go out and celebrate!” You told him as you reached in for a hug. Atsumu’s smile twitched at the end as he hugged you back. 

“Ah.. I already made plans with the Jackals.” Atsumu sighed as he saw you move back from his embrace, your fallen features instantly noticeable. It would only make sense he’d go out to celebrate with his teammates before you. They  _ were _ the ones who found out with him in the first place. “Ah! But you can go too!” Atsumu waved his hands frantically as he tried to cheer you up. You smiled up at him as you shook your head. 

“You should go celebrate with your teammates, ‘Tsumu.” His eyes softened as he nodded and reached down to kiss your forehead. Pulling away to look at you one last time before heading to your room to start changing. You saw as he retreated into the room, smile falling the moment the door closed. It wasn’t like it was a real smile to begin with. You moved to the fridge to pick out the tub of icecream you were hiding from Atsumu, athlete diets. Closing the fridge as you pulled out a spoon before moving to the living room and wiping out your phone. 

**Banda de Boludos🥶🥳**

Wanna hang?

**Toeru👽👺**

ASAP! 

Lemme fly over from Argentina real quick 

You aren’t invited

  
  


**Haji-Haji🤙👤**

Lol, sure

:)

**Maiki🤡👣**

Send the address ;))

Idk where to go yet

**Matt🌞🧇**

Am I designated driver again…

You’re still in Tokyo.

So yes

**Matt🌞🧇**

Root.

**Maiki🤡👣**

Groot?

**Toeru👽👺**

I Am Goot

**Haji-Haji🤙👤**

Goot

**Matt🌞🧇**

Goot

Goot

**Maiki🤡👣**

Goot 

**Toeru👽👺**

Groot**

….

Whatever 

“I’m goin’, Bunny!” Atsumu called out to you as you heard him near the front door. “Drive safe!” You heard him yell back an ‘always’ before the door opened and the jingling of his keys disappeared.

Pick me up in ten

You clicked send before putting the tub away and retreating into your room, throwing on some jeans with a plain white tee and cardigan. You sat in front of your vanity, applying a quick coat of mascara and thin liner before styling your hair up in a messy bun.

**Matt🌞🧇**

Outside

You sighed as you stood up, grabbing your mask and bag before going up to your front door. Double checking you had everything before stepping outside and locking the door.

You walked to Matsukawa’s car before getting in, punching in the directions to the restaurant Hanamaki had sent. The ten minute drive was mostly filled with Matsukawa and you coming up with new jokes he could use at the funeral home. ‘Dark Humor’ he called it. You pulled up to the restaurant, a small and cozy Udon noodle restaurant. You put your mask on before following Matsukawa in, instantly being greeted by the hostess before she led you to one of the private rooms in the back. Door sliding open to reveal the spiky haired athletic trainer and pink colored unemployed bimbo you called best friend. The host wished you a good meal before closing the door, Hanamaki instantly jumping up to meet you and Matsukawa half way. He stretched out his arms as he engulfed Matsukawa and you in a big hug. 

“Really feeling the love here guys.” Hajime snickered as you all turned to look at him and shrugged. 

“If I remember correctly.” Hanamaki stepped back as he stood up straight, readjusting a fake tie.

“Tooru said you were  _ his _ best friend.” You added as you stood next to him, pulling on an imaginary bow tie.

“And his best friend  _ only _ .” Matsukawa finished as he crossed his arms, smirking at Hajime. He only sighed before letting out a light laugh. “It’s good to see you three haven’t changed at all since the last time we met up.” 

“You’re acting like it was ages ago.” You waved him off as you began walking to your seat. “It was only like..” you trailed off before looking at Hanamaki who only widened his eyes before turning to look at Matsukawa.

“Four months.” Matsukawa nodded before Hanamaki turned to look at you. “Four months.” He told you as you nodded and looked up at Hajime. “Four months!” You beamed up at him as he looked between the three of you in disbelief, sighing once more. Not getting the chance to retort anything before the waitress walked in, taking your order before leaving again. 

“Is everything okay by the way?” Hajime asked after the quiet banter between Hanamaki and Matsukawa had died down. You looked at him and tilted your head. 

“I mean you rarely ask us to hang out.” Hajime shrugged as you looked at him in disbelief. You turned to look at Hanamaki and Matsukawa and mimicked their open mouthed, hand covering it expression. Hajime glared at the three of you before you giggled with them. “I do.  _ You’re _ just always busy.” You shrugged as you took a sip of your water.

“You get what I mean.” Hajime’s shoulders slightly slumped down in defeat as you giggled. 

“I have some good news!” You beamed up at them as they set down their cups. Not wanting a repeat of the time you told them you were engaged and they ended dropping and completely shattering their cups. 

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Hanamaki asked as he leaned on his hand to better look at you. “She doesn’t have that pregnant woman glow that people always talk about though.” Hajime said as he squinted his eyes and looked you over.

“If you are, I call being godfather.” Matsukawa grinned as Hanamaki and Hajime turned to glare at him. 

“I’m not.” You cut the beginning of their banter off, garnering back their attention.

“Should we call your brother for this?” Hanamaki asked as he leaned back into his chair, not too excited about the idea of FaceTiming the flirty setter. You shook your head as you giggled at Hanamaki’s twisted face. 

“He was the first one I told-“ you smiled before being cut off by Hanamaki’s gasp.

“Bestie?!” He clutched at his heart as he looked at you with a betrayed expression. You slightly slapped his arm as you continued. “Remember that company I sent a sample of the line I’d been working on?” They hummed as they saw your face light up in ten different ways. “I got a call back and they agreed to sign me and start with the production.” You beamed at them, biting your lower lip as you tried to contain all your happiness. Which didn’t last for long after all three of the boys had lunged at you and cheered. Just like Tooru, although Tooru’s yells could rival all three of theirs combined. Poor passerby’s. 

Though the celebration was cut short when a worker came in to tell you to keep it down. You all apologized before sitting back down. 

“Wait, does Miya already know?” Hajime asked after he downed the rest of his water.

You hummed as you looked for your phone that had kept vibrating for the past minute. “Then why aren’t you celebrating with him?” Matsukawa asked, his tone painted with a smudge of annoyance and rage. 

“He had plans with his team.” You gave him a small smile as you took out your phone from your bag. 

“Ah that’s right.” Hajime hummed. “The national team roster was announced today.” He nodded as he looked over at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

“So he went to get drunk with his friends rather than celebrate with his wife?” Hanamaki snarled as he looked over at Matsukawa. Eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down at the table. 

“Y/N-Chan you should really-“ Hanamaki turned to you, stopping as he saw you picking up all of your belongings. 

“I have to cut it short guys, sorry.” You gave them another small smile as you put on your cardigan. “Atsumu-“

“Atsumu’s drunk isn’t he?” Hanamaki sighed as he looked up at you. You slightly slapped his arm as you walked past him. “Yes he is. You seriously need to stop badmouthing my husband like that Makki.” You gave him a light glare before hugging him and Hajime. 

“I’ll take you.” Matsukawa said when he saw you approaching him. You nodded and said a small thank you, accepting it because you knew it’d take too long to change his mind. You handed Hanamaki ¥10,000 as you patted his shoulder. 

“Go all out.” You grinned at him before walking out the room, Matsukawa close behind. 

“Her smiles were fake.” Hajime said, a couple minutes after you had stepped out. Hanamaki could only nod before sighing.

“Well it’s not like we can do much now.” 

You pulled up to the address Bokuto had sent you before getting off with Matsukawa.

It was at one of Onigiri Miya’s restaurants, so they easily reserved it for the evening. You walked in, waving at the hostess and Osamu before he pointed down to the hallway the bathrooms were at. You sighed before thanking him, walking down to the bathrooms. It wasn’t like that’d be your first time seeing the MSBY players drunk, but they had definitely outdid themselves this time around. Especially Atsumu and Bokuto, Sakusa seeming more out of it too. 

You walked into the men’s bathroom and were instantly met by a blacked out Atsumu, sprawled out on the bathroom floor as Bokuto fanned him with paper towels. Bokuto noticed you first, cheering your name as he dropped the paper towels on Atsumu and ran towards you. He didn’t make it very far after Atsumu had lunged at his ankle. Causing him to trip and fall face first in front of you. 

“I told ya not to go lunging yourself at my girl Bokkun!” Atsumu clicked his tongue as he struggled to get up. His speech made it seem like he wasn’t as drunk as his actions suggested. He stepped over Bokuto and skipped towards you, engulfing you in a hug as he nuzzled his face into your neck. 

“Bunny~”

He was definitely drunk.

Matsukawa cleared his throat as you looked back up at him and gave a weak smile. He only sighed as he reached down to help you carry him out, saying goodbye to his sober and not so sober teammates and brother.

You got to your apartment complex and placed Atsumu on his bed with Matsukawa’s help. You offered him a cup of water which he gladly took and drank as he asked you more about the line you’d be launching. You talked for no more than thirty minutes before a groaning Atsumu took your attention. Matsukawa looked up at the clock and excused himself before leaning in to hug you and say goodbye. He nodded at Atsumu who had been looking at you for a while before stepping into his shoes and shutting the door.

You looked up at the door to catch the time before walking over to Atsumu.

2:57am

You smiled at him as you gave him a cup of water.

  
  
  


_ So when I miss you I can remember. So I can draw your face in my mind. _

Tobio groaned as he reached for his phone, blindly answering the call.

“Hello?” He yawned into the phone, stopping midway when he heard your sobs.

“To-Tobio.” you stuttered between sobs as you tried your best to keep quiet. 

“Y/N?!” Tobio sat up as he jumped off his bed. “What happened- wait no,” he ran to his dresser. “Where are you?” He asked as he shoved a hoodie over his neck, keeping the phone up to his ear to hear you answer. 

“I’m outside your Tokyo apartment.” You sniffled. Tobio’s eyes shot open as he ran to his door, discarding his phone and half on hoodie somewhere along the way. He flung the door open and pulled you in, instantly handing you one of the jackets he had next to the door to warm you up. He led you into his living room, catching a glimpse of the time before draping one of the blankets over you. 

3:42am

“Are you-“ he began asking before being cut off by your sobs as you looked up at him from your position on the sofa.

“I’m- I’m sorry. But I didn’t know where else to go. Makki and Mattsun would start freaking out and Hajime would tell Tooru who would then tell the rest of my family and I really don’t need that right now, and-and.” you sniffled as Tobio turned on the lamps before handing you some tissue paper.

“You’re fine. Don’t apologize.” He said as he crouched down in front of you, placing his hands on yours to move your hands away. 

“What happened?” He asked, suddenly aware of the red mark painting half your face.

You shook your head as you moved your hands back onto your knees. Hiding your face between them. Tobio sighed as he stood up, coming back shortly after with the first aid kit you had bought him a while ago. 

“There’s clothes in the guest room that you’re free to wear. We can talk more later if you’re feeling up to it.”

  
  


_ My selfishness that couldn’t let you go. Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you. _

“Let me go Atsumu.” You snarled up at him.

“Tobio-kun,  _ seriously _ ?” He snarled at you back, grip on your wrist tightening.

“I knew him years before you started your petty rivalry with him.” 

Atsumu laughed at that, grip on your wrist faltering as you took the chance to pull your arm out. You had been staying at Tobio’s for a little over two months now, you weren’t free loading since you helped pay the bills and other necessities, choosing to not tell others about your  _ situation  _ with Atsumu. You hadn’t seen him for the entirety of those two months either, and weren’t planning on seeing him any time soon. You had come to one of the charity galas hosted by the Japan team as Tobio’s plus one. So it was only natural that Atsumu would be there. Even so, you didn’t expect him to follow you to the bathroom and wait for you to step out before lunging at you. 

You massaged your wrist as you looked up at Atsumu who had stopped laughing. 

“Yer really a slut aren’t ya.” He turned to glare down at you.

“ _ What _ ?”

“I don’t know if yer forgettin’ this or not, but we’re still married.” He pointed between yours and his rings. “Yet ya go around sleepin’ with my teammates?” He stepped back with a snicker.

“That makes you a slut.” He turned to look at you as he rested his hands on his hips.

“I wonder what that makes Tobio-kun then…” he put a hand up to his chin as he tilted his head to a side and looked at you. “A home wrecker isn’t he?” He grinned before stepping back in close to you. 

“Shut up.” You seethed as you glared up at him. “Don’t bring Tobio into this.”

He laughed as he stepped back again, clutching his stomach before looking back at you.

“ _ Tobio _ ?” He cocked an eyebrow before leaning back into you as you stepped away.

“Well then,” he said as he led you into a wall, your back bumping on it as he placed his hands on either side of you, caging you in.

“How about we let  _ Tobio  _ know who you belong to.” He smirked as he leaned into your neck, beginning to suck and bite at your sensitive skin. 

You squirmed underneath him, punching at his chest as you tried to push him away. 

“Atsumu stop.” You reached between his arms to pull his head away. Tears threatening to fall once more. “I said  _ stop _ .” You yanked at his hair, causing his head to fall back with it. 

You looked at his eyes, blown out in lust as he smirked at you.

“Yer actin’ like ya didn’t like it.” He said as he looked over you. He could tell in an instant when you were turned on and what you were craving, he knew your body like the back of his hand. So he was confused when he saw none of those signs. He looked at the darkening mark he had left on your neck and back up at your glossed eyes. 

“You really are a slut-“ he didn’t get to finish when he felt your hand hit him across his face. Stopping momentarily in shock as he looked at you, hand next to your chest as all the tears you had been holding flowed out. He reached up to touch his face as he felt an opening, looking down at the ring on your hand.

“Goodbye Atsumu.” 

You said as you turned to walk away, Atsumu lunging forward to grab your wrist.

“Y/N-“

“Miya Atsumu,” a deep voice made you both turn your attention to the end of the hallway, where you turned to see Ushiwaka standing in all his glory. 

“Coach is looking for you.” He said as he looked straight at his eyes and then at the hand he had around your wrist. Atsumu hummed as he let go, turning to look at you one more time before walking back down the hallway. Ushijima walked down to meet you and handed you the handkerchief he had in his pocket before unbuttoning his suit and draping it over you as you gave him a small thank you.

“Do you want me to call Iwaizumi?” He said as he waited for your body to stop shivering. You snapped your head to look at him and waved your hands around frantically. “No no…” you sighed as you turned your body to face him, “Can you please call Tobio instead?” You asked him, confusion evident on his face as he nodded and called Tobio. He told Tobio to meet him in front of the women’s restroom to which Tobio hummed before hanging up. He put his phone back in his pocket before turning to look at you.

“Oik-Miya Y/N.” You looked up at him and giggled. 

“You can just call me Y/N, Ushijima-San.” You smiled up at him as he nodded at you and cleared his throat. “Y/N. Is everything alright?” You smiled at him as you nodded.

“I’m doing great, Ushijima-san. Thanks for asking.” 

Ushijima hummed as you both turned to look at the end of the hallway, where a nonchalant looking Tobio walked in. He yawned a bit as he struggled to open his eyes. Once he did he nodded at Ushijima before looking at the figure next to him and stopping mid greeting. “Y/N?!” He asked as you lifted a hand out of Ushijima’s suit to wave at him, a meek smile painting your face. Tobio jogged over to you and looked you over. Your ruined makeup and puffy eyes making it evident that you had been crying. Ushijima’s huge jacket draped over you as a purple mark peaked from below it. He suddenly remembered how he had seen Atsumu walking down the hall on his way over, everything falling into place. He sighed as he moved to take off his jacket, prompting you to take off Ushijima’s jacket and handing it back. 

“Thank you Ushijima-san.” You smiled up at him as he hummed, putting his jacket back on. He nodded at Tobio who nodded at him back before turning to walk away, sending you a small smile as goodbye.

Tobio draped his own jacket over you, pulling up the collar a bit to hide the mark before taking out his own handkerchief. He pulled your face in closer as he used it to dab up any of the rundown makeup which you missed. Once finished he hummed and grabbed your hand to lead you down the hallway.

“Let’s go back home.”

  
  
  


_ Why am I a fool, why can’t I forget you. You’re already gone. _

“Bokkun, this ain’t gonna work.” Atsumu yelled at Bokuto over the loud music from the speakers. “Come on Tsum-Tsum! Live a little!” Bokuto yelled back before jogging over to Akaashi on the other side of the room. Atsumu sighed as he moved to the bar, asking for a drink. Bokuto had dragged him out of the apartment and out to one of the recently hottest clubs. It was more of a higher end club which was known for celebrities frequenting, so it was more selective of who could come in. Atsumu sighed as he chugged down the shot he had been served. Looking out to the sea of dancing bodies, ignoring all the girls that had tried to approach him. He repeated the process countless times, chugging down his alcohol before turning to look at the people dancing and glaring at the girls who’d try and make advances on him. 

He downed another glass of alcohol, having lost count of how many it had been before turning to glare at the girls giggling up at him. “Listen up ya squirming  _ pigs _ .” He pointed at the wedding band on his left ring finger, still glaring at them. “I’m married.” The girls scoffed at the nickname before giggling. “Come on big boy. One night won’t hurt anybody.” They smiled up at him as they reached to touch his legs and arms, disgust filling Atsumu’s insides. He swatted their hands away before handing the bartender more than enough for the drinks. He stood up and dropped his wallet into his pocket, looking around for Bokuto, before walking away. Not even sparing the girls a glance. 

He looked for Bokuto for a while, walking around the club as he looked for his unqiue white and black hair. He couldn’t find him outside so he decided to go into the pit, still looking for him as he bumped into multiple bodies. Not stopping to help any of the fallen bodies up, until he bumped into one that smelled of you. 

“Sorry.” He turned to bow at the figure, who looked up and smiled at him. 

It was you. He looked around to see you with girls he recognized as your college friends, who gave him a nod before turning to dance elsewhere.

“I’m guessing yer friends don’t know about us yet?” Atsumu bent down to yell into your ear as you nodded. Both of your bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. Senses and common sense clouded by the alcohol.

“Y/N?” Atsumu asked as you pressed your body up against him, grinding your bottom all over him. His movements stopped as he looked down at you grinding on his growing partner. He would’ve stopped right then and there if he was sober. Though, neither of you were. So you didn’t stop him when he rested his hands on your hips, pulling you closer into him. You didn’t stop him when he started leaving marks along your neck or when he started biting at your lip, you gave him entrance into your mouth as your tongues danced together. You didn’t stop him when he lifted you up by your thighs, walking you out of the pit of people before walking you out the club. 

  
  
  


_ Your eyes, nose, lips. Your touch that used to touch me. To the ends of your fingertips. I can still feel you. _

He closed the door behind him before carrying you to the bed. He had checked out one of the suites for the night. Moving to start making out with you again.

Something must’ve been yelling at him from the back of his head when he decided to take it slow. Scared of the night ending too quickly. Both your clothes had been discarded at the entrance, leaving you both in nothing but your undergarments as he hovered over you. You smiled up at him as you placed your hands on his chest before leaning back into the kiss. You felt as his hands roamed up your body, starting at your thigh and slowly moving up to the small of your back. He tapped at your side, signaling you to lift your back off from the bed, to which you obliged. Lifting your back up as you clung to his neck, his hand moving to the clips on your bra as he struggled to unclip it. 

You giggled into his mouth as you moved your hand down to help him. 

“After all these years and you still can’t unclasp a bra?” You said as you separated yourself from him, slipping out of your bra before throwing it across the room. Atsumu looked down at you with a sweet smile before nuzzling into your breasts. “Shattap.”

You giggled as you kneaded your hands through his hair, and for a moment, everything felt perfect.

Alcohol did that to you, you supposed. But just like alcohol, it never lasted for more than one night. 

Atsumu woke up the next morning with the sun hitting his face, a dreading hangover knocking him on the head. When suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding in. All the memories consisting of you. He whipped over to look next to him, only to be met with an empty bed. 

You had left. Picking up all your scattered belongings and folding his clothes up into a small pile at the foot of the bed. His black jacket he was wearing the night before now missing. 

He sighed as he stood up. The only traces of it being you last night were the scratch marks and hickies displayed on his body and the sweet smell of your favorite daisy body wash that lingered with them. 

You were gone. Leaving nothing but sweet memories and aching skin. 

  
  
  


_ But like a burnt out flame. Burnt and destroyed. All of our love. _

“I’m going!” Atsumu yelled as he stepped out of the room. Annoyed at whoever had been knocking on his door for the past five minutes. He reached the front door and yawned as he opened it, not bothering to check out who it was. He stopped mid yawn as he saw the figure in front of him. You were standing there, nonchalant as ever in your sundress and black jacket, something he concluded that Tobio must’ve bought for you since you never did like wearing dresses. 

“Bunny!” He stepped forward, hands stretched out as he tried to hug you. You lifted a hand to stop him, handing him an envelope with your other. 

“I’m just here to pick up some stuff.” You sighed as you motioned for him to step aside. He obliged and watched as you walked in, not bothering to take off your shoes. “Read over what’s in the envelope while I pack.” You told him, back turned to him before walking into the room. 

Atsumu saw you walk in before moving to look at the envelope. He opened it and took out the stack of papers, a big ‘divorce agreement’ hitting him right in the face. 

“Bunny?” He asked as he moved towards the room, not even bothering to close the door. “Bunny?” He asked again as he stood at the door of the room, looking as you packed your notebooks and workbooks into a bag while your suitcase laid open across the bed. “Bunny, what is this?” He asked as he lifted the envelope, papers back inside. 

“It’s exactly what it says, Atsumu.” You glanced at him before moving to take out your shirts and pants from the dresser. 

“Divorce?” Atsumu asked as he stepped into the room. “You want to get a divorce?” 

You hummed as you began folding your nicer sets of dresses and jackets. 

“Bunny?” Atsumu asked once more, as you continued with your folding. “Bunny?” 

You continued, closing the filled suitcase before turning to grab the other. “Y/N.” You ignored him as you began packing your undergarments into the suitcase. “Y/N.” You turn to put some of the dresses over them before placing the jackets that couldn’t fit in the last suitcase. “Y/N!” Atsumu yells as he lunges forward, grabbing your wrist as he stops you from packing. 

“Yes Atsumu I  _ do _ want to get a divorce.” You tell him as you pull your wrist out of his grip. “I’m  _ done  _ Atsumu. I really am.” You look away as you sigh and walk to your closet, taking out some pairs of shoes. “Y/N?”

“I tried Atsumu, I really did.” You turn to look at him, sadness overtaking your blank expression. “Do you think you were the only one!” Atsumu yells as he throws the envelope onto your bed. “I was tryin’ too Y/N! I tried every day to be someone you could be proud of.” He said as he gripped at his hair. “Yet yer gonna  _ leave _ me? After everything we’ve been through?” He asked as he moved closer to you, taking the heels in your hands. “Was I not enough?” You looked away, trying to move to the suitcase you were still trying to pack. 

“Was I not enough!” He yelled as he threw your high heels across the room, hitting one of the frames with your wedding pictures in it. He looked at you with a mix of anger and sadness, though anger was the most evident in his expression. “Y/N?”

You walked towards your suitcase placing your shoes into the suitcase. “Y/N answer me!” He grumbled as he stomped towards you. “Y/N!” He said as he lifted an arm up, seeing as you flinched underneath him. “Y/N?” You looked up at him and gave him a small smile. For the first time, he understood what Iwaizumi meant when he would talk about the Oikawa’s fake smiles. 

“Milk bread.” You said as you placed your palm on his cheek, rubbing your thumb over the scar from the night at the gala. “Milk bread?” 

He didn’t have to wait much for his answer when he heard footsteps barging into the room. He turned around and saw two guys standing at the door. One glaring at him while the other looked at you with concerned eyes. The one who had been glaring at him stomped over to him and pulled him away from you.

“Do you have everything?” The dark haired man asked you before you hummed. “I’ll just buy new shoes.” You hummed as you closed the suitcase you had been working on. 

“Y/N?” Atsumu asked as he tried to step forward, the same dark haired man stopping him from getting closer. 

“I’ll help you with the suitcases.” The pink haired man said as he picked up the suitcases on the bed, placing them on the floor as he saw you walk over to the bag filled with your work books. 

“Who the hell even are you?” Atsumu snarled as he tried to move the dark haired man's arm away. He looked over at you with a bewildered expression, expecting you to answer. 

You pulled the bag up to your shoulder as you turned to look at him. “Matsukawa.” You looked at the dark haired man that was blocking him from you then at the pink haired one with the suitcases. “Takahiro.” You turned to look at him, seeing as his expression flashed different emotions before settling on anger.

“So you were cheating on me?!” Atsumu yelled as he tried to push Mattsun’s arm away again. “Is that why you want the divorce?” He snarled as he saw you walk out the room, Makki and Mattsun following close behind. He stayed there for a while, looking at your retreating figure before catching up to you at the front door.

“I take it back.” You looked back to see what he was talking about. Mattsun taking the bag from your shoulder. “You’re not a slut...You’re a whore.” He snarled at you, accent dropping as Mattsun stepped up, stopping when he felt your hand on his arm. 

“Makki and Mattsun.” You pointed between them before looking back at Atsumu. 

“Aoba Johsai alumni, Tooru’s and Hajime’s fellow third years and my best friends.” You told him, remembering that he never heard you call them by their actual names. “Hope that rings a bell.” You looked at him with a blank expression, his expression morphing from anger to shock. “I’ll send you the address of a cafe.” You told him as you turned around, grabbing some of your shoes from the rack at the entrance. 

“I’ll reserve the whole thing. So you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us.” You told him as you brought your set of keys out of your pocket. “Read over the papers and sign them.” You glanced back at him as you placed the keys on the small table next to the door. “It’s the least you could do.” You turned back and walked out the door, Makki and Mattsun next to you. 

“See you then, Atsumu.”

  
  
  


_ Love you, loved you _

Atsumu walked into the cafe. Arriving five minutes before the time you had sent him. He was greeted by the hostess who led him to a table at the back of the cafe, away from the wall length windows. He walked through it, noticing that it was in fact empty, and that you had actually reserved the whole thing. Nothing to be very surprised about seeing as in the past couple of months your clothing line had soared in popularity. To reserve a small cafe like this wouldn’t put much of a dent in your bank account. Though it could easily be one of the many cafes owned by your family. With a single word and the cafe would be shut down. He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of you. Once more dressed in a sundress but this time paired with a cardigan. You looked up from your phone and nodded at the hostess as she slightly bowed and retreated back into the break room. Atsumu pulled out the chair as he sat in front of you, tension thick between the two of you. 

“How-How’ve you been?” He asked as he saw you type something into your phone. “You look great by the way..” You put your phone down and looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow as you wondered what he was going on about. “Congrats on yer-“ you sighed as you cut him off. “Let’s just get straight to the point, shall we?” He gulped as he nodded, handing you the envelope. You took it from him and took out the papers, checking he had signed everything he was supposed to. You nodded as you went through and signed your parts, Atsumu staring at you with a blank expression. You reached the last page and looked up at him. “Did you actually read it?” You asked as you put off signing the last line. He hummed as he scratched the back of his head.

“You can keep the apartment, or car. You can take half of my earnings too, if that’s what you-“ he stopped mid sentence, noticing your change of expression, “What?”

You shook your head as you looked at him with a blank expression. “I’m not taking anything.” Atsumu tilted his head, suddenly regretting not having read through the contract. “I’m not taking anything in exchange for you not butting into my affairs in the future.” Atsumu flinched before nodding, shrinking into his seat, not used to being on the receiving end of your expressionless face. You looked back down at the last line and signed, before humming as you placed the papers back into the envelope and into your bag. You looked up at him and nodded before pushing your chair back and standing up. Atsumu slightly jumping at the sudden sounds before hastily standing up, looking straight at you. You sigh as you step around the table, reaching for your finger as you slid off the ring. You pass it to him as he opens his palm, looking up at your glossy eyes as he felt it hit his hand. 

“I hope you live a happy life, Miya.” You smiled at him. The first smile he’s seen reach your eyes in months. 

_ Maybe I could see you just once by coincidence _

You turn around to leave as he speaks up and stops you. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“What.”

“Did you ever love me?”

You turn to look at him, a singular tear falling from your eye.

“More than anything.”

You turn around and leave. Leaving behind your life as Miya Y/N and starting again as an Oikawa.

You leave, and all that’s left of you is the ring in Atsumu’s hand and your daisy scented body wash he used that morning in the shower.

  
  
  


_ Everything about you is becoming faint _

“Little bunny!” Tooru sang as he skipped over to you, engulfing you in his bone crushing hug. You giggled as you patted him to let you go. He smiled as he ruffled your hair, turning to pick up your suitcases and bags before leading you out of the airport. 

“Little bunny, I know that stress and stuff can cause you to gain weight but you really took that seriously didn’t you?” He snickered as he looked down at your stomach. “Looks like you could have a whole human in there!” He smiled at you, confused as to why you weren’t drop kicking him like normal. 

You shrugged as you smiled up at him. “That’s because I do.” 

Tooru nodded as he opened his car. Placing your bags in his trunk as you walked over to the passengers seat. Tooru hummed as he opened the door, sitting in his seat as he looked over at you typing something in your phone. “So you’re?” You hummed as he nodded, leaning back into his seat. “Does kaa-“ You hummed. If your mom knew then the rest of the family knew too. “What about Iwa-“ you hummed again. If Hajime knew, then that meant that Makki and Mattsun knew too. He hummed as he placed his seatbelt on. “So I’m going to be an uncle?” You hummed as you put your phone away and grinned at him. “Again.” Tooru nodded as he began pulling out of the parking lot. “And you came to Argentina because…” you shrugged as you stared out the window. 

“I’m looking to expand into Argentina.” Tooru hummed as he tapped on the steering wheel. “So the idea for your new line…” 

“Came from the little angel in my stomach.” You giggled as you turned to look at Tooru’s eyebrows furrow. He stopped and parked in front of a random building and turned to look at you. “So you’re serious?” You hummed as you nodded, seeing Tooru deflate onto the steering wheel. 

“I need a shot.”

  
  
  


_ You smile back in our pictures. Unknowing of our approaching farewell. _

“How about you take the rest of the day off okay? Go home and rest. We need you at your best for the Olympics.” 

Atsumu could only nod as he moved to pick up his gear, walking out of the gym and to his car. Taking the back entrance as to avoid the fans. He somehow made it back to the apartment, fiddling with his keys before opening the door. Announcing his arrival as a force of habit. 

He’s once more, greeted with silence. The same silence that had been greeting him since the day you walked out the door and didn’t look back. 

Memories suddenly rushing into his head.

“Welcome home, darling!” You giggled as you came out the kitchen. Apron loosely tied around your waist as you went up to hug him. Kissing his cheek with ease from the added height of the genkan. 

“What’re ya cookin’, bunny?” He asked as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. Scents of spices reaching his nose.

“Zosui! I tried a new recipe today so hopefully it tastes better.” 

“Anything you cook is amazing, bunny.” Atsumu said as he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you into a hug. 

“Oh, I bet.” You giggled as you looked up to give him a kiss.

“Okay. Let’s go before the food gets cold!”

Now the only thing waiting for him was his pile of laundry and chores he’s yet to do. The only smell reaching his nose being the smell of the take out he forgot to put in the fridge last night and the accumulated dust. The apartment that used to be bright and cheerful, was now dark and gloomy. 

  
  
  


_ Your touch that used to touch me. I can still feel you. _

Atsumu walks around the apartment as he waits for his clothes to finish washing. He looks at all the wilting plants and dust filled canvases you adored. The same ones he’d wake up to see you watering and dusting every morning. It’s crazy how the apartment went from a grey, newly built apartment to the place he called home. The place  _ you _ called home. 

“Babe go to sleep.” Atsumu yawned as he reached to drape a blanket over your body. “In a minute. Look if I finish now, they’ll start the renovation sooner!” Atsumu let out a small laugh as he leaned over your shoulder to see your designs. “Do you want to add something?” You asked as you glanced at him from the side of your eye. Atsumu nodded as he pointed at the print. “I know how much you like the stars, so how about we have someone come in and paint the night sky on the living room ceiling?” You turned to look at him as you nodded excitedly. 

He looked up at the ceiling, the bright stars you’d spent hours looking at now dim without you. He sighed as he sat on the sofa, turning on the TV. He was seated on his regular spot, his ‘designated’ spot for movie nights or whenever you’d drag him to watch the news with you. He looked up at the TV, seeing as the same news reporter you’d always watch appeared on screen. He sighed, realizing how long it had been since he last touched the controller, since the last time you were seated next to him on the sofa as they reported about a new artifact they found in space.

He reached for the controller, about to change it when your picture flashed on screen. He dropped the controller, quickly picking it up as he fumbled to turn up the volume. 

“-designer, Oikawa Y/N, is preparing to not only launch a new branch of her fashion line in Argentina but is also set to release a new line of clothing.” Atsumu smiles in a bittersweet way as he sees different pictures of you flash up on his screen. Pictures all taken in Japan he noted, given the familiar background and ring on your finger. 

“This line is set to be geared towards pregnancy. We’re all left to wonder, is there some good news Oikawa Y/N will be telling us in the near future?”

Atsumu processed the words that the reporter had just said, taking them in as he felt his heart break. He looked back up at the screen, vision blurred as he felt hot streaks of tears fall from his face. He crumbles. He crumbles right then and there, letting out all the emotions he had refused to let out before as he turns off the TV. He sobs late into the night, all sorts of thoughts rushing in and out of his head. 

  
  
  


_ Your eyes that only saw me. Your nose that held the sweetest breath. Your lips that whispered ‘I love you, I love you’ _

Straight sets. Japan had lost to Argentina in straight sets. Tooru was elated as he cheered with his teammates, bringing home gold at the Tokyo Olympics.

Though instead of being sad that his team had lost Atsumu looked over at you. You who came back to Japan to cheer on your brother instead of him. You who were wearing an Argentina jersey with a big ‘13’ displayed on it. You who was pregnant and living a better life, without him. 

He had already known you were pregnant. He had overheard Iwaizumi telling Kageyama about it the other day and confirmed it further when pictures of you went viral on the internet. You were clearly showing and were around seven months now. Yet you looked beautiful. So effortlessly beautiful even though you weren’t wearing makeup and your hair was styled up in a simple bun. 

You were always so effortlessly beautiful anyway.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata push him into line, waiting for the Argentinian players to come shake hands. 

He shook their hands and smiled, repeating a chorus of ‘good game’, stopping when he waited for the next player to go up. He looked up and saw Tooru shaking Kageyama’s hand, overhearing some of their conversation.

“This is the only time I’m thanking you Tobio-Chan!” Tooru huffed as he shook Tobio’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of my sister in my steed. Seriously.” Tooru gave him a smile before patting his shoulder and moving to shake Atsumu’s hand. 

“Good ga-“ Atsumu started, not getting the chance to finish when Tooru had already moved on. Sending him a glare before looking at Hinata behind him and smiling widely. 

“Chibi-Chan!”

  
  
  


_ I can still feel you. _

Four years later, Atsumu walked onto the court. Seeing Kageyama and Hinata playing with a boy no more than four years old before the official warmups, deciding to approach them. 

“Ah Miya-San!” Hinata beamed as he looked up at Atsumu who smiled at him and nodded.

“Tobio-kun! I didn’t know ya had a son.” Atsumu smirked as he looked down at the boy who was now hiding behind one of Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama only hummed as he duck down to pick him up.

“Yea, I do.” 

Atsumu didn’t get a chance to retort before a sweet voice cut him off, a voice he could recognize in an instant after it had replayed in the back of his head for so long. He looked up to see you walking down the court towards them, stopping next to Hinata as you ruffled his hair and greeted him.

“Hello Y/N-san!” Hinata smiled up at you. “Hello Hinata-kun.” You smiled at him before moving next to Tobio. 

“And how is my little prince doing today?” You asked as you moved your hand to pinch the little boy's cheek.

“Good.” Tobio nodded as he grinned at you glaring at him. 

“I wasn’t talking to  _ you _ .” You muttered as you moved your hands under the boy to pick him up, out of Tobio’s grasp.

“Mamma!” The boy giggled as he pressed his hands against your cheeks, squishing them together. You giggled and booped his nose before turning to talk to Tobio. “I’ll be going now, Tooru called for us.” You shrugged as Tobio nodded at you before leaning in to kiss the boy's forehead, the boy giggling in response. 

“Bye Hinata-kun!” You smiled at him as he nodded, leaning in to boop your son's nose. “Bye Y/N-san!” 

You turned to look at Atsumu as your smile dropped, giving him a small bow before turning to walk back down the hallway you had come out of. Tobio snapping his fingers before turning to catch up to you. 

Atsumu stared as the boy moved his head onto your shoulder, looking back at Hinata as he waved. Hinata waved back before jogging over to Hoshiumi who had called his name.

Atsumu was left alone at the court, staring as yours and Tobio's figures slowly became smaller before his eyes landed back on the boy in your arms. The boy with large, hooded but slightly drooping light brown eyes and dark brown hair, dark to the point that it almost looked black. The little boy lifted a hand up to wave at him as his face lit up into a smile. A smile that looked exactly like yours, so Atsumu found himself waving back. He waved at the little boy in your arms and  _ you _ as he finally accepted his reality. His reality without you in it. 

The ceiling lights reflected off the ring you had placed on his finger seven years ago as he slipped it off, clutching it in his hand as he looked up to see you gone.

_ It hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory. _

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to clarify this but when Atsumu said “you never did like wearing dresses” then you go off wearing a dress the next time you meet him it was kinda meant to signify that he never really did know/pay attention to you.  
> Lol didn’t wanna make this longer than it already is.  
> And for the title- first of all i suck at titles BUT- ‘Gold’ hints at Oikawa taking home the Gold at the Olympics and kinda how your child is your gold,,, if that makes any sense  
> Idk doodes I don’t have a child myself so I can’t confirm  
> Thanks for reading :p
> 
> Definitely listened to Eyes, Nose, Lips on repeat for this.


End file.
